Problem: First consider the expression for: $-6$ plus the product of $5$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-3$ times that expression and then add $5$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $5$ and $x$ $5 \times x = \color{orange}{5x}$ What is $-6$ plus $5x$ $5x$ $ - 6$ What is the quantity of $-3$ times that expression $-3 \times (5x - 6) = \color{orange}{-3(5x-6)}$ What does adding $5$ to $\color{orange}{-3(5x-6)}$ do? $-3(5x-6)$ $ + 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-3(5x-6)+5$.